This research focus is in molecular and cellular aspects of host/parasite interactions. Immediate goals are to establish a sustainable, high quality research program which makes meaningful progress toward control of infectious diseases. Long-term goals are to make significant scientific contributions to the area of host/parasite interactions, to train new independent investigators, and to advance this research area through multidisciplinary collaborations, preparation of topical reviews, and service on peer review and journal editorial boards. Infection by Trichinella spirallis induces skeletal muscle cells to enter into S phase, which then become suspended in G2/M of the cell cycle throughout the course of infection, which can last for years. This novel effect on skeletal muscle cells is associated with the apparent dedifferentiation of muscle cells. Research is aimed at identifying parasite factors that induce these host changes. The research has broad application to infectious diseases and basic cell biology.